


Thank you (for everything)

by ShipperWhore



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame, F/F, Fluffy fluffness, SuperCorp, based on the 5x17 sneek peak, i did not watch the finale episode, i refuse to watch it, is - Freeform, its honestly just a forehead kiss, its some rough first time work, just some fluff, my wives deserve to be endgame, sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperWhore/pseuds/ShipperWhore
Summary: what i feel should have happened in that 5x17 scene. because honestly im ready for some supercorp softness. i have been deprived for too long.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	Thank you (for everything)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic ever. ive been debating on whether i should give it a shot or not. but after that scene this idea popped into my head and i had to at least try and write it out. its a oneshot. and probably real crappy. im sorry if you actually decided to read it. please forgive me fellow SC shippers :(

“Kara?”

The words are uttered so softly , so unsure that Kara thinks it must be her ears bugging up. But then why could she hear the tentative steps of heeled boots against the tiled floor of her office and the gentle fluttering of a heartbeat she grew so fond of , approaching her. So she looks up and is taken aback but the sleek beauty of pale cheeks and sympathetic green eyes , thats something she hasn’t seen from them in a while all she had gotten for the last few months were icy glares and stoic glances and its honestly the most painful thing , having gone from loving gazes to bitter resentful stares. But this time ,for the first time in what feels like forever Lena doesn't have any of that in her gaze , its all soft and..comforting and has Kara on her feet before she can even realize it. As if an invisible force had suddenly entered the room , it tugged her all the more closer to the youngest Luthor , beckoning her like a moth to a flame. She finds it in herself to finally make a stop right before her desk , mere inches from the beautiful brunette and catches on to the tender voice of her best friend , had she been talking this whole time? “I heard about Jeremiah” the blonde superhero can feel her heart clench tightly at the mention of her passed adoptive father.

“A-And I came to offer up my sympathies” And then there's silence because honestly Kara is still wrapping her head around the fact that Lena is here. In her office. Not because something Kara did or something Lena did but simply because she cared Lena still cares. Lena lets out a soft snort , her gaze finally away from Kara’s and on the ground staring at her feet. “’Offer my sympathies’ I sound like an android.” of course Lena mistook her shocked silence as something bad , her eyes are still on her designer boots as she swats away the few strands that fall over her shoulder and brush her cheek. The kryptonians chest is aching , really she feels like she might have a heart attack at the timid way Lena is standing before her , sucking up her pride and putting their estranged friendship aside to come and comfort her. “No” Kara says surprisingly without a hitch and it gets the young Luthors attention.

“You sound like someone who is afraid to confront the woman who called you a villain.” really thinking back she doesn't know what she was thinking , Lena was a far cry from villainous and Kara feels the sudden urge to beat herself up and stand in front of raw kryptonite for ever suggesting Lena was anything but good. The soft smile Lena gives once she finally looks up is enough to calm those thoughts and focus on this moment , this perfect moment of familiarity between them and something..more. But she cant put a label on what exactly more is , she never really could to be honest.

“My mother died when I was very young” the words flow out smoothly but Kara can hear the hitch in her throat , it catches at the same time the tears pool in her eyes and really she cant help but feel them building up in hers too. “and I know that it pales in comparison to the loses that you’ve suffered but I know it doesn't get easier and I-” Lena’s breath hitches once more , red rimmed eyes bringing out the lush forest of green in her water eyes but now Kara feels it , feels more than guilt and self loathing , she feels pain and utter sadness as she recalls all the lives of those shes held so dear to her , that are now lost. And it hurts , it hurts so bad she feels she might collapse into herself and drown in the sorrow she feels. “I’m sorry” the younger Luthor chokes out and shes shaking , ever so slightly but the tremble is there and Kara knows that the woman was being sincere , Lena was choosing to be her best friend even if just for this moment. “Thank you for saying that it means a lot coming from you” and she means it , of course she does. Its Lena , its her Lena choosing to be here fort her in the only way she knows how. The tear that slides down her cheek shocks her and she quickly busies herself at wiping it away , she doesn’t want Lena to think they’re some how a ploy to gain anymore sympathy as stupid as that sounds but shes desperate. Shes needy. Absolutely needy for the attention that shes receiving right now and she doesn’t want it to end. She wants to stay in this moment where despite the heartache , everything somehow feels normal and like it’ll all be okay. And that’s all she wants , is for things to be okay between them because not having her best friend beside her has completely and utterly sucked.

“Oh uhm this” the brunette starts , reaching into her bag and pulling out a book that despite the frailing at the end of the cover seems so pristine Kara swears it could be brand new. The gloss makes the book shine in her hands as she stares at it trying once again to keep the tears at bay. “it helped me a lot with memories of my mother and other family difficulties.” and kara is sucker unched in the heart once again at the thought that she screwed up so royally bad with this painstakingly beautiful woman who had been through so much heartache growing up , Kara suddenly feels ashamed for being having added to it. “Well if it helped with Luthor family difficulties I’m sure it will help me a lot.” it gets her to smile , it gets the both to smile and its because of that smile Kara suddenly feels a sudden spike of bravado.

She places the book down behind her on her desk. Mentally promising to finish the book and to cherish every single page. Then the blonde takes a step forward , then another until shes right in front of the green eyed beauty , who seems as confused as Kara feels determined (despite the loud thudding in her chest that’s telling her not to risk it , that its too soon). her hands fined themselves clasping a prominent and strong jaw , stroking ever so gently until they’ve moved enough for satin soft cheeks to brush against her palm as Lena opens her mouth to retort? To cry out? To renounce this advancement? Kara doesn’t know , she never finds out because her mouth ends up staying parted. A warm breath hitting against her own lips and suddenly Kara has a very strong desire to close the gap. And so she does , her face moves closer , gently and slow enough for Lena to decide if she wants this or not. But all she sees is wide green eyes searching her before they’re closing and slowly leaning in herself. Kara can hear the uptick in her best friends heart , feel how her blood rushes across her cheeks and heats up the skin there and even her hand. Shes so consumed by it all , the feel of Lena’s skin , the rapid heartbeat and the scent that is just so Lena , her heart sends a painful jab in her chest.

What ever their unspoken thing was , the unlabeled feelings began surging strongly inside of her , lighting up a fire of realization inside of her that was enough for her to know that this wasn’t the right moment. This is not when and how she wants their first kiss to be. So regretfully her lips stray from its original destination and finds them pressing softly yet firmly against a pale and warm forehead.

They part slowly , blue eyes opening to find big round green forests boring into hers , its glazed over with a sheen of tears that Kara knows has nothing to do with loss or sadness. Its the shine of realization , of recognition , of understanding and of reciprocation. After all , Kara had poured everything she could at that point into that simple forehead kiss because she knew it wasn’t the right time for the spoken word , no not yet. They had so much to work out but the knowledge , the mere idea that Lena knew , Lena knew and she felt the exact same was enough to give Kara hope. That when the time comes , it would be at a time when they both had worked past this hurdle they were still busy overcoming and it would be that much more special and heart warming.

“Thank you” Kara whispered out slowly ,

_‘for your forgiveness ,_

_for your support_

_For your love_

_For everything.'_

**Author's Note:**

> terrible right? im so sorry you read this junk.


End file.
